


Velocity

by KoibitoDream



Series: TsukkiKage week 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: Day 2: Fall / Night





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Fall / Night

“That's it for the day, good work everyone!” Kageyama says, clapping his hands, marking the end of the afternoon practice.

The first and second years grin widely, along with Yamaguchi and Hinata.

It's Autumn and the days are growing shorter as well as colder and one could feel it in the early morning as well as the evening. Kageyama had this unspoken rule that practice ended a little earlier on Friday's and stuck to it, much to everyone's joy.

Kageyama turns the key, locking the gym before he makes his way to the font gate. He took his time with the locking up today – Hinata had to bail as soon as practice finished. He was going home alone that evening, so why rush?

Walking home alone here and there was actually a good thing. He could take the way through the park which he usually skips because while it's on his way home, it's not on Hinata's. The guy has only one way back while Kageyama can actually choose.

It's been a while since he went that way, too.

What he likes about it is that there's scarce artificial light on the south side, where the fence is taller and the branches of some trees along it hang over the pavement. What's best, the sky can be seen better and he often stopped on his way home to look up. He didn't know why but he found out, by pure chance, that stopping for a bit and staring at the clouds and stars helped him relax.

It became sort of a habit ever since the second half of his second year.

So, yes, keys in the pocket, doors checked, time to go home.

But as he reached the entry gate of the school, Kageyama noticed someone waiting there. A familiar mess of blond hair and the unmistakable pair of head phones around his neck made for one middle blocker vice captain Tsukishima Kei.

It also became a half habit of Tsukishima joining him on that path home, also by pure chance. Mostly when Yamaguchi had to bail, too.

The first few times it was a bit awkward, but they soon realised that neither of them expected the other to talk and it just went from there.

Each in their own head, walking next to each other in a rather comfortable silence.

Kageyama would sometimes even forget he was there and just stop for a bit, gazing at the skies for a moment before resuming his walk home.

It caught Tsukishima by surprise but neither felt the need to make a big deal out of it.

The middle blocker figured he had his own things to worry about.

It did, however, open up a whole new window on how he had seen him so far. He discovered quite a few things – one of them him being able to speak in a normal tone to him, provided Tsukishima wasn't the one to rile him up first.

He was a great listener and would open up about some things himself. Which also caught Tsukishima by surprise. His communication skills still lacked in a few departments, but it was progress.

Also, he was the one to fix everyone's problems. Not a development anyone saw coming, but it made Tsukishima rethink a few things. Maybe. Getting to know someone outside school and volleyball was a whole new experience with Kageyama.

His life was so much simpler when Kageyama Tobio was just the tyrant king.

_Now, he knows the person behind the name._

 

_His life is anything but simple._

_It started on an evening not unlike this one, with him and Kageyama going home, passing by that park. He stopped by the south gate this time, to adjust his scarf._

_The wind picked up and a stray reddish yellow leaf falling landed on his nose._

_They say the velocity of a falling leaf can be some 5 centimetres per second._

 

_That was also the velocity of Tsukishima Kei falling in love with Kageyama Tobio._

 


End file.
